No Place to Hide
by ThirstyDamsel
Summary: PB & J fluff. They've been swapping dreams of each other and we all know what that means! *eyebrows* This one is old! D:


Jack Frost tossed fervently in his bed, a swirl of images racing through his mind. He was standing in a darkly lit cave, a mob of identical shadows surrounding and taunting him, when a sudden burst of white light found him standing on an icy ledge with...Pitch Black.

Pitch spoke, but the words came out all at once, overlapping and nightmarish. _"All these years I thought no one else could know what this feels like..." "What goes together better than cold and dark?!" "Fine. Then be alone!"_

Then it was as if the film of a movie caught fire as the dream started folding in on itself, leaving Jack with the image of Pitch being dragged screaming down into the earth as it collapsed around him.

Jack awoke abruptly, cloaked in a cold sweat and breathing shallow, ragged breaths. He panicked slightly as he was trapped in tangled, unfamiliar bedsheets. It reminded him of the cold, dark place he had been lost in years ago before he even knew who-or what-he was, and the memory set him ill at ease.

Slowly, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, his thoughts managed to unscramble themselves.

It was a month after the Guardians had waylaid Pitch's schemes and the children's belief had been restored. After brief deliberation North had decided to invite Jack to stay with him at the Pole, eventually giving him his own room. He had bunked with Phil at first, which had been uncomfortable to say the least, not only because yetis have a tendency to snore but they also famous for shedding thick bristly hairs.

After what had happened, the Guardians were much closer than they had been before, and now it was not uncommon to see them gather at the Pole, the Warren or the Tooth Palace to help each other out or to simply spend time together. They were beginning to feel like the family Jack remembered before, which made him feel strangely out of place. He had wandered for so long alone without his memories or any friends to speak of (except of course for the Man in the Moon, but he wasn't exactly the chattiest of companions) that now that he had a home to go to he didn't quite know what to do.

North told him that he just needed a little time, that he would adjust to his new life. But this newfound happiness threatened to engulf him, and oftentimes Jack worried that he may melt away altogether. _To long for a family..._

Pitch's voice once again crept forward from the back of Jack's mind and he felt an unusual plummeting in his stomach. Was this pity?

Jack moved silently towards the window, gazing out into the cold artic night. He knew that Pitch was out there somewhere. It was impossible for any of them to truly die, as long as they were believed in-even if only by a single person. But Jack also knew that Pitch was out there all alone, friendless and despised, and despite all that he had done Jack found it hard not to feel sorry for him. He knew only too well what it felt like to be alone, and since fear was what Pitch put into the world Jack could only imagine how much fear Pitch much harvest within his own heart.

All at once Jack knew what he had to do. As quietly as he could, he opened the thick glass window just enough so that he could slide out underneath it. Closing it with a sound thud behind him, Jack entrusted his body to the wind and dove off the ledge.

"Take me home," he whispered, knowing that Pitch's haunting grounds were right next to the lake where he used to live.

Landing gently on the earthy soil, Jack was hit with an eerie stillness-and although the telltale wooden bed frame had been destroyed, Jack knew he was in the right place.

Crouching down, Jack lightly palmed the surface of the earth, unsure if this action would reveal anything to him or not but knowing that he had to at least try.

At first, there was no sign of anything unusual, except for the complete and total silence. Jack pressed his ear down to the ground, craning his ears for any sign of movement below. As he listened the ground beneath him trembled slightly, as though a shudder had passed through the earth. As the earth once again grew still, Jack dejectedly started climbing to his feet when all at once the ground opened up around him and he found himself spiralling downwards into a deep dark hole.

Not much had changed since Jack was last there, except the absence of the imprisoned Baby Teeth and the Night Mares the place seemed even emptier.

Jack almost instantly regretted his decision, wondering why he had come at all. He certainly had no good memories of being in here-just that the first and only time he had been scared out of his mind, having Pitch peruse through his fears like a catalogue, enlarging and distorting them. Anyway he looked at it, the situation was impossible-Pitch was the enemy! Jack was about to turn around and head back the way he came when he heard a strange sound further in.

Raising his staff with both hands, Jack took tentative, careful steps towards the cause of it, wary that in all likelihood Pitch had become aware of his presence and was luring him further in with the intention of ensnaring him with some trap or other.

Stalking past the empty, dangling cages Jack followed the sound down a spiralling staircase deeper and deeper into the hollow, until he at last came to what could only be Pitch's bedroom.  
The same half light that caused the previous chambers to glow retained their light here, so that Jack was just able to make out Pitch's silhouette on his bedframe.

Pity once more flared in Jack's stomach, as he realized the strange noise had been Pitch's muffled whimpers.

As Jack watched him flail about in his sleep as he himself had been not too long before Jack found it hard to categorize Pitch as "evil." In fact, Jack felt the strange desire to reach out to Pitch and to comfort him. Why did he feel this way?

"Jack..." His name was uttered so softly that at first Jack wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him. Tempted by curiosity, Jack inched closer, hoping for some proof that his ears had heard correctly.

"Jack...no...no! I didn't mean to..." Pitch murmured again, more urgently than before. Jack looked on with agonizing indecision. What should he do? He felt strangely responsible for the nightmarish version of himself that had Pitch thrashing about violently.

Drawing dangerously close to Pitch, Jack extended a hand, hovering it in hesitation above Pitch's head.

Suddenly, Pitch barked out an abrupt "NO!" startling Jack so much that he flew backwards into the rafters, landing with a resonating 'thud.'

Jack's breath hitched in his throat when he saw Pitch rouse from his troubled sleep and begin searching the room with his eyes. Jack forced himself to remain as calm as possible, knowing that even a glimmer of fear would give himself away.

After a few heartrending moments, Pitch lowered his gaze and gave a heavy-hearted sigh when a single detail made him pause. He could see his breath.

In a single instant the room became shrouded in darkness and Pitch had vanished into the shadows.

Jack's heart leapt into his throat, and he wondered if he should abandon his hiding place or remain perfectly still. He could feel Pitch moving about in the darkness, seeking him.

There was no way he could explain his presence in Pitch's room, or even his reason for returning to the grotto. He felt like he was doing something sneaky and shallow and all he wanted was to escape from this situation undetected. He would come back, maybe...

Just as suddenly as it had been extinguished, the unnatural light returned, and Jack noticed that he could see a shadow on the bedframe once again.

Breathing an inward sigh of relief, Jack turned towards the door to go, when he came face to face with Pitch Black.

Startled, Jack toppled backwards on to the cold hard ground. Swivelling his head around he realised that the shadow he had seen in the bed had been just that; which faded away even as he looked at it.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" Pitch breathed in husky tones. "Pitch." Jack turned back to see the other man standing before him still partially covered in darkness which made him look even more wraith like than usual. Jack thought this was his typical scare tactic, so he didn't realise Pitch was using it to help mask the confusion on his face. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Pitch extended a long thin hand to the still sprawling Jack. Instantly, Jack leapt to his feet, ignoring the offer. Holding his staff out in front of him like a shield, Jack struggled desperately to find some plausible reason for him being there in Pitch's room but came up blank.

Jack chanced at a joke. "Oh, you know, I was in the neighbourhood, so..." Looking up into Pitch's face, Jack was surprised to see a strange hybrid of emotions set there. He wore a sorrowful yet puzzled frown, causing Jack's stomach to clench fiercely.

"I heard you," Jack gushed before he could stop himself. "You were talking in your sleep, and-" He cut himself short as Pitch had gone absolutely stiff.

"You should go," Pitch said, his voice devoid of any emotion. Jack lowered his staff and clenched his free fist as he resolved to make his intentions known. "I won't leave you down here all by yourself." Jack blinked, wondering why he suddenly felt so embarrassed. "I mean, who knows what kind of mischief you'll get into next."

Pitch's eyes grew wide, unable to hide his surprise. "Oh? So what are you proposing?" Jack flashed him a smile. "Come with me."

Jack had to resist the urge to pull Pitch by the hand like a little kid would as he was leading him out because Pitch followed him apprehensively, unsure as to where Jack was leading him. Jack didn't really know himself, his one and only motive was getting Pitch out of the darkness.

When they got to the entrance Jack had practically forgotten about it closing in on itself. But he gently stroked it with his palms as he had before and, quivering, it opened to him. Watching Jack work with adept but gentle hands, Pitch felt a strange shiver pass through him as well.

Turning to face him, Jack gave him an encouraging smile as they climbed up into the early morning light. It had been a while since Pitch had left the hollow. In fact, he had stayed down there since the last time he had seen Jack. In person, anyways. Pitch grimaced as he recalled Jack had heard him talking in his sleep. How much did he hear? Pitch wasn't sure if he was ready to find out.

Pitch followed Jack down to the lake, wondering where this could possibly be going when Jack casually drifted over to a fallen log and once seated began throwing pebbles into the water. "I thought you were taking me somewhere...?" Pitch asked, gazing around the clearing skeptically. It was unusual to see that Jack had completely lowered his guard in his presence. Maybe the Guardians were coming to imprison him, now that they were aware he was free?

Pitch could almost hear Jack's eyes rolling in his skull. "You can relax. Just enjoy the fresh air." Pitch stared at him, jaw gaping. "You brought me up here for some fresh air?" Jack smiled. "It's a start." Pitch gave a dark little chuckle that lingered unnaturally, causing Jack to turn his head. Pitch was nowhere to be seen.

Jack boosted himself up off the log and looked around wondering if this was such a good idea after all. "Pitch?" A sound in the thicket caught Jack's attention and he was on his way to investigate when he felt Pitch materialize behind him, catching him off guard.

Before Pitch had the chance to poke fun at Jack as he intended something cold and wet hit him full in the face. "Did you just-?" He asked incredulously. Jack flashed him a devilish grin as he tossed another snowball back and forth in his hands. "Sorry," he shrugged. "Reflex."

The next few days passed quickly this way as Jack and Pitch wiled away their time together, gradually but assuredly becoming more comfortable in each other's presence. Pitch found himself more content than he'd ever been, just listening to Jack's voice and enjoying his spunky personality. Eventually, the Guardians grew wise to Jack's frequent disappearances.

"Are you sure about dis, Jack?" North asked one day in his thick Russian accent, placing his enormous hands on Jack's shoulders while staring directly into his eyes. "It's the right thing to do." Jack replied resolutely. "I just don't vant to see you get hurt." Jack wasn't used to people worrying about him, so he fidgeted slightly under his intense gaze. North sighed and released his grip on Jack's now slightly aching shoulder blades. "You just let him know dat ve vill be watching him." Here North drew up to his full height and cracked his knuckles impressively. "Very closely." Bunny was a little less understanding. "You can't possibly trust him! Have you forgotten what he tried to do to us? What he tried to do to you!?"

It wasn't long before Jack grew impatient with the heavy scrutiny with which he was being treated with and went to visit the Tooth Palace. Little did he know that Pitch had also become aware of the negative attention they had been getting and had started tailing Jack, afraid that he would abandon him and that he would once more end up all alone.

As Jack lighted on the bustling platform, he let a slow smile form on his lips as he watched Tooth busily dart around from place to place and Pitch felt a stinging thrill of jealousy. "Need a hand?" He called up to her. The vibrant feathers on Tooth's face ruffled when she heard the familiar voice. "Jack!" She called, flitting out to look over the ledge. "Just a sec, I'll be right down." Pitch thought he could hear the excited cooing of the Baby Teeth from his place in the shadows.

"Busy as always, I see," Jack observed, giving a polite nod. Tooth beamed excitedly as she flew down to greet him. "I don't think of it as work, though." She said, reading the look on Jack's face. Her face fell slightly. "I hear you've been busy too. With Pitch."

Jack stifled an inward moan. "Not you too!" Tooth locked her fingers together, eyes downcast. "I just think that you should be careful, that's all. I mean, he did try to kill you." Jack narrowed his eyes but kept his voice calm. "He's not going to hurt me," he said, his voice wavering only slightly. "How can you be so sure?" Tooth asked him beseechingly. "I'm not."

When Pitch got back to his grotto he puzzled over what he had heard Jack say at the Tooth Palace. Did he really think Pitch would try to hurt him again, even after all the time they'd spent together? Pitch should have known it was all too good to be true. Jack would never be able to trust him after what he'd done. Pitch was grateful that he spent time with him at all. That was more than anyone else had ever dared to do.

Pitch sighed, pacing fretfully back and forth as he tried to sort out the best way to win Jack over. Maybe he did trust him, but didn't want to admit it to Tooth. There was no way Pitch could ask him, because then he'd know he followed him and that didn't exactly scream trustworthy. But nevertheless Pitch eventually concluded that the only way he could be sure of how Jack felt towards him was to ask Jack himself. And that was what he fully intended to do.

Jack tossed dejectedly back and forth on his bed, mind trying to sort out what the Guardians assured him were impossible feelings. He knew that Pitch was dangerous, even frightening by times, but that wasn't the Pitch that Jack had come to know over the past few weeks. When Jack was with Pitch he saw someone who was exuded confidence on the outside, but was inwardly unsure of himself. Who was sad and lonely, but was still strong enough to hope for things to go his way. Jack hadn't been alone nearly as long as Pitch, and yet there were times he just wanted to break down and cry. Jack gave a heavy hearted sigh as he tried to puzzle it out but despite his burdened heart he nevertheless started to feel the attractive lure of sleep.

Almost as soon as Jack finally drifted off to sleep, a dark shadow swept quietly into the room. As Pitch materialized before Jack's bed, he was disappointed to see that Jack was already asleep, and began wringing his hands dejectedly. Jack shifted restlessly in his sleep, making soft noises that elicited a strange reaction from Pitch.  
Taking tentative steps towards Jack's sleeping form, Pitch was wondering why he had such a fascination in him. He'd never been very curious about anyone, but here he was looking down at him with something between frustration and longing. Why?

Acting on impulse, Pitch drew a breath and lightly traced a long grey finger down Jack's cheekbone, causing Jack to shudder and let out a small moan. Startled, Pitch drew back and gave himself a mental shake. He should have known not to touch a sleeping person, as even if he didn't intend for it to happen he could still easily inflict them with nightmares. But...why did he touch Jack at all?

Sighing, Jack turned over on his side, his eyes suddenly wide awake as he sensed another presence in the room. "I guess we're even now," he said, smirking as he swung his feet over the side of the bed.

Pitch remained quiet, instead walking about the room while peering around inquisitively. "I never would've thought you'd get pinned down in a place like this," he remarked, encompassing the room with a wave of his hand.

Jack shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Hey, it's a place to sleep. Beats the woods." "It just seems a little _tame_ for you," Pitch smirked, attempting to get a rise out of Jack. It worked. "Why are you really here?" Jack snapped. "And how do you always manage to know exactly where I am?"

Pitch's smirk expanded as he gave Jack a mock bow. "I am the prince of nightmares. I know what fear lies within every heart, so it is relatively easy to find the heart I'm looking for."

"But I'm not afraid anymore," Jack insisted, puzzlement creasing his brows. "I wouldn't be so sure..." Pitch murmured so quietly Jack almost couldn't hear him. Staring directly into Jack's eyes, Pitch demanded: "I want you to tell me why you came to me that night. Why you keep coming back, even if-" here he cut himself short, unwilling to reveal his penchant for eavesdropping. "I just want to know why. And I want you to tell me."

Jack attempted to swallow the lump in his throat but opted to talk it out instead. He saw no other way out of this. "I'm not so sure myself," he confessed, eyes downcast. "I just know that...I care about what happens to you."

Jack gave a heavy sigh as he rose to his feet, crossing to the window. Pitch felt the cool breath as he passed, and shuddered as it hit his face.

Jack stayed silent as he gazed out at the night. The reflection of Pitch's face appeared from behind him, causing Jack's heart to beat erratically in his chest. Pitch's face twisted into a smile as he nodded down at the hastily hammered nails lining the edge of the windowsill. "Did they really think that would keep me out?" Jack barked out a short, humourless laugh. "It wasn't meant to keep you out. It was meant to keep me in." "Well it's hardly effective, now is it?" Pitch fidgeted distractedly, knowing that the light banter didn't answer any of his remaining questions. "Why do you care?" he asked Jack tentatively.

Jack turned to face Pitch and was surprised by his sudden proximity. Looking up into his shocking amber eyes Jack realized that he wanted Pitch to stay with him, despite anything that anyone else had to say on the matter. "Because I-" he paused, feeling his mouth go suddenly dry and his tongue laying limply in his mouth, refusing to form any utterable sound. Pitch smiled a sweetly seductive smile and whispered. "Let me help you find your words."

All at once, Pitch locked his lips onto Jack's, causing his eyes to go wide with shock. Jack's initial alarm quickly shifted into desire as he melted into the kiss. The more Jack relaxed against him, the more greedily Pitch took from him. Pitch moaned with pleasure as the desire he felt impossible was returned to him with the same fierce intensity when all of a sudden Jack teasingly clamped his teeth on his bottom lip.

Giving a startled yelp, Pitch separated long enough to see Jack smiling coyly at him, licking his lips. Desire almost drove him back onto those taunting lips, but Pitch managed to maintain a degree of clarity while asking, "Did you just _bite_ me?" Jack's smile grew leagues wider. "Maybe." Pitch chuckled darkly. "You'll pay for that."

Giving a playful growl, Pitch pulled Jack over to the bed and dropped him unceremoniously onto his back. Feeling particularly vulnerable, Jack squirmed awkwardly against the sheets, but Pitch was quick and soon had him pinned as he sat straddling his torso. "Not so fast," Pitch reprimanded in mock tones. "I'm not through with you yet."

Pulling Jack's blue sweater over his head (he had numerously refused the strange elf-like pajamas he had been offered) Pitch assailed him with a flurry of kisses, starting at the hollow of his neck and trailing down his torso to his navel. The further down Pitch moved the more shallow Jack's breathing became, and the more desperately his fingers tangled into the fabric on Pitch's back, pulling him closer and closer. Moaning in inherent anticipation, Jack watched while Pitch fumbled with unfastening the button of his trousers when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Pitch sighed, releasing Jack so he could recollect his sweater off of the floor. "Time's up."

Jack cracked open the door just enough to see out into the hall, annoyance clearly etched into his face. But there was no one there. Leaning out into the hallway Jack could just hear high pitched laughter that accompanied the little pointed red hats he saw disappearing around the corner. Looked like the elves were playing nicky-nicky-nine-doors again. While Jack usually appreciated pranks like these timing was very important.

Thoroughly exasperated, Jack shoved the door shut and let out a curt sigh. Turning on his heel his eyes searched the room, once again growing accustomed to the darkness. "Pitch?" he asked. He was gone.


End file.
